Listen
by MomoTsubake
Summary: Pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tercipta karena Perjodohan. Ino yang sebagai Kekasih atau tepatnya Selingkuhan Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura Karena Sakura Mengetahui Rahasianya. Bagaimana kisahnya ? Baca di FF ini. Typo bertebaran
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Minna!**

**Ini Fanfiction duo Author sama teman author. Fanfiction ini bakalan Update Setiap Hari Sabtu/Minggu tergantung dengan kesibukan xD akhir akhir ini keseringan T.O sih -_- #nasib**

**Pairing: [SasuSaku] [SasuIno] Slight [NaruHina] [SaiIno]**

* * *

**Sasuke : 22 Tahun **

**Sakura & Naruto : 18 Tahun**

**Ino : 26 Tahun**

**Hinata : 16 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MomoTsubake mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listen**

**Chapter 1**

**[Normal Pov]**

''Uchiha Sasuke, Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Haruno Sakura dalam Sedih, Suka maupun Duka. Sampai maut memisahkan'' Ucap Pendeta

''Ya, Aku bersedia'' Jawab Sasuke dengan tampang stoic

''Dan kau, Haruno Sakura Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Uchiha Sasuke dalam Sedih, Suka maupun Duka. Sampai maut memisahkan'' Ucap Pendeta pada Sakura

''A..ku ber..sedia'' Jawab Sakura gugup

''Sekarang kalian adalah sepasang Suami Istri. You May Kiss Your Wife Now'' Ucap Pendeta

**[Sakura Pov]**

Malu

Malu

Aku sangat Malu. Entah Perasaan Apa ini. Apakah ini sudah menjadi Takdirku? Sekarang aku bukan Haruno Sakura lagi Tetapi UCHIHA Sakura. Berat rasanya. Sangat berat untuk menerima ini semua. Aku sudah menjadi Istri seorang yang sangat Membenciku. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Ya aku tau dia sangat mencintai Nona Yamanaka yang Bermuka Dua itu.

'Hahaha' batinku tertawa Hambar

Cup~

Aku merasakan dia mencium tau mengapa dia hanya mencium keningku.'Kau HARUNO SAKURA JANGAN BERHARAP BISA MENJADI UCHIHA SAKURA,KARENA YANG AKAN MENJADI UCHIHA ADALAH INO BUKAN KAU. INGAT PERNIKAHAN KITA HANYA UNTUK MENSUKSESKAN PERUSAHAAN ORANG TUA KITA.'

Kata-Kata itu Mengiangi Otakku. Ya semua miilikmu hanya untuk Yamanaka itu. Hahaha Andaikan kau tau Sifat Asli Dari Tante Tante itu. Aku yakin kau langsung meninggalkannya. Aku tau sifat Ino. Ia mantan kakak kelasku dulu. dia hanya mengincar Harta Sasuke. Aku tau dari mana? Itu tak penting.

_**Flashback**_

''Hah?! Tou-Chan aku harus menikah dengan Sasuke? Bukankah dia telah memiliki Kekasih?'' Ucap Sakura Berlinangan Air mata

''Sakura.. Tolong Laksanakan itu. Itu semua demi kelancaran Kerjasama Uchiha Corp dan Haruno Corp. Tou-chan merasa tidak akan bertahan lama lagi'' Ucap Kizashi Parau

Sakura Barusan mendapatkan kabar jika Kizashi dan Mebuki Kecelakaan Pesawat menuju Konoha. Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah 3 bulan tinggal di Amerika. Naasnya, Mebuki Meninggal dan Kizashi Kritis. Kizashi langsung meminta perawat untuk menelfon sakura untuk memberi amanat yang sudah di setujui kedua belah pihak.

''Maafkan Tou-chan. maaf ini jika membuatmu Shock. tapi tolong Laksanakan itu. itu pesan terakhir Tou-chan. Besok kau akan di antar Nii-san mu ke kediaman Uchiha dan kau akan tinggal di sana. untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu 1 minggu lagi'' Ucap Kizashi dengan Suara Paraunya

''Ta.. tapi''

''TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII''

''Tou-chan .. Tou-chan!'' Panggil Sakura

''Sakura, Maaf Tuan Kizashi tidak bisa tertolong''

''I..ni bo...hong kan ? Tou-chan ti..dak mung..kin ...TOU-CHAN '' Teriak sakura di telefon,di saat itu juga tubuh Sakura ambruk.

_**flashback off**_

_**[normal pov]**_

Setelah pernikahan itu selesai Sakura dan Sasuke di bawa ke rumah yang di berikan Fugaku sebagai hadiah pernikahan di perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan,Sakura hanya diam melihat pemandangan Konoha lewat Sasuke sibuk menyetir.

Setelah 30 menit,Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di kediaman mewah rumah bernuansa eropa langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang masih duduk di sebelahnya,Sakura hanya menghela nafas ''Kau harus kuat sakura,ini demi tou-chan'' Batin sakura menyemangati pun masuk sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke dan sedang berciuman dengan penuh hanya bisa menatap adegan itu dengan hati yang teramat satu sisi Ino menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat kaget, Sakura pun pura-pura tidak melihat adegan itu.

''HEI...Sakura bisakah kau membuat kan aku dan Sasuke makanan ?''ucap Ino dengan nada meremehkan

''Maaf INO tapi aku bukan PEMBANTU di rumah kau lapar kau bisa membuatnya sendiri,Aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat'' Ucap Sakura penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya

Di saat itu pun Sasuke datang ke arah Sakura dan menamparnya dengan kuat

PLAKK..

''INGAT SAKURA KAU HANYA MENUMPANG DI RUMAH KU '' UCAP SASUKE

''TAPI KAU JUGA HARUS INGAT INI JUGA RUMAH KU''BALAS SAKURA

Sasuke pun menarik rambut Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam gudang dan mendorongnya ke tembok hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

awh..

ringis Sakura

''Andaikan kau tau sifat dari NONA YAMANAKA KESAYANGANMU'' Ucap sakura penuh penekanan

''Apa Maksudmu?!'' Tany Sasuke Tegas

''Hn Kasian sekali kau UCHIHA SASUKE sudah di Selingkuhi oleh NONA YAMANAKA hanya karena seorang dokter yang adalah Teman dari Nii-chan'' Ucap Sakura

Mata ino membulat mendengar perkataan sakura

'Dari mana dia tau' Batin Ino

''Sedang berpikir dari mana aku tau nona? Ckckck''Ucap Sakura meremehkan

''Mana Buktinya?''Ucap Ino

''Hm..'' Ucap Sakura sambil mengotak atik Iphonenya

''Ini'' Ucap Sakura memberi Iphonenya ke Sasuke

''Sasuke-kun apakah kau percaya dengan perkataan sakura? Itu kan hanya editan''Ucap Ino Mengelak dengan nada melas

''Oh editan ya? Bagaimana dengan Video ini?''

.

.

.

.

.

.

''INO APA MAKSUDNYA INI?'' Ucap Sasuke Yang terlihat Marah

''Hm.. Mungkin aku tidak ikut campur'' ucap Sakura langsung mengambil Iphonenya dan pergi ke kamarnya

''Ano.. Sasuke kun ... '' Ucap Ino mencari alasan

* * *

**Gimana nih Chapter 1nya ?**

**greget nih, temen Author langsung pulang aja -_- padahal belom kelar juga -_- mungkin besok bakal update #maybe gak janji ya :D soalnya Senin TO ... **

**Btw **

**Sikap sakura enggak licik kok dia cuma kesel ama ino. dia kesian Sasuke di PHP'in ama ino :v **

**Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo Minna**

**Maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan. Trus salah space,dan Typo. Kebanyakan Typo itu tulisan Author Tsubake. Oh iya,Maaf kalo reviewnya jangan pake bahasa ''Bit**'' Atuh, Gasopan ;). Ini lagi berusaha buat panjang.**

**dan masalah umur Sakura dan Ino yang aku buat Ino itu kakak kelas Sakura. Pas itu Sakura kelas 3 Sd dan Ino kelas 11 alias 2 SMA. dari sekolah sekolah yang author liat ya .. ada kok sekolah yang dari SD - SMA itu satu tempat dan satu nama. cuma beda gedungnya. Sakura kenal Ino juga gara gara Sasori itu ceritanya sekelas ama Ino. nah sakura sering nyamperin Sasori.**

**Buat sifat Ino, Author udah sepakat ama temen Author sama sifat Ino. Jadinya ikutin aja kelanjutannya :)**

**Thanks Buat Review dan Masukannya :) ntar Author coba perbaiki ya ;)**

* * *

**Sasuke : 22 Tahun**

**Sakura & Naruto : 18 Tahun**

**Ino : 26 Tahun**

**Hinata : 16 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MomoTsubake mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listen**

**_Di chapter sebelumnya _**

_''INO APA MAKSUDNYA INI?'' Ucap Sasuke Yang terlihat Marah_

_''Hm.. Mungkin aku tidak ikut campur'' ucap Sakura langsung mengambil Iphonenya dan pergi ke kamarnya_

_''Ano.. Sasuke kun ... '' Ucap Ino mencari alasan_

**Chapter 2**

''APA HAH?!'' Seru Sasuke penuh Amarah

''Sasuke aku melakukan itu karena aku stress mendengar kabar pernikahanmu dengan Sakura'' Jawab Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berfikir sejenak 'Apakah itu benar?' batinnya. Di saat yang sama dimana Sasuke berfikir keras, Ino langsung memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa di sadari pun Ino membentuk seringai liciknya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan dari Ino.

''Maafkan aku Ino, Tadi aku sangat emosi. Aku percaya padamu'' Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Ino

'Hahaha dasar Uchiha Bodoh'Batin Ino sambil menyeringai

* * *

[Sakura Pov]

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan malu malu. Perlahan mataku mulai terbuka. Pagi yang indah. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan berjalan membuka jendela. Kuhirup udara segar dari jendela. 'Segarnyaa' Seruku. Aku pun Mandi dan bersiap memakai seragam. Kenapa aku memakai seragam? Jawabannya adalah karena aku masih bersekolah. Sebenarnya KHS (Konoha High School) tidak menerima murid yang sudah menikah. bahkan tidak segan segan men DO-nya. tapi, jika orang itu adalah Uchiha dan Haruno, Siapa yang akan berani?

Aku turun melali tangga menuju lantai dasar. Pagi yang memuakkan. Aku masih berumur 18 Tahun tetapi kenapa aku bukan orang yang 'Bebas' seperti teman temanku? tanpa ada status hubungan yang sangat mengikat. Apalagi pemandangan yang ku lihat disaat turun. dua orang berbeda gender sedang melakukan adegan dewasa. hei! apakah kalian tak ingat ada anak-anak disini.

''Ehm'' ucapku menghentikan keheningan

''Apa Kalian lupa jika ada anak anak di rumah ini?''Ucapku

''Aku akan berangkat sekolah sekarang.''Jawabku langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar

''Berhenti kau!'' Seru Ino

''Apalagi?!'' Jawabku malas

''Buatkan kami sarapan!'' Perintah Ino

''Hm.. Maaf sudah ku katakan aku bukan PEMBANTU di sini karena ini adalah RUMAHKU.'' Ucapku penuh penekanan

''Berani kau membangkang?'' Dan kali ini tuan Uchiha yang ikut campur

''Ckckckc'' Ucapku meremehkan

''Hei kau!'' Ino datang dan ingin menghampiriku. tangannya sudah di angkat satu proses untuk menamparku. tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti entah kenapa. secepat kilat ku manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari

Aku terus lari sekencang mungkin, entah sudah seberapa jauhnya aku berlari meninggalkan rumahku. Terimakasih kuucapkan untuk kami-sama telah menyelamatkanku dari tamparan Ino. Huh! untunglah aku pernah menjadi atlet. biarpun itu sudah sangat lama. sewaktu aku masih duduk di elementary School.

.

.

.

.

''Tit .. Tit'' Ku dengar kelakson mobil dari belakangku

aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap ke belakang. dan apa yang kulihat? Mobil Sasori-nii. Terimakasih untuk kedua kalinya kepada Kami-sama.

''Hei Sakura, Apa yang kau lakukan disini'' Tanya Sasori-nii

''Menurut Sasori-nii?'' Tanyaku balik

''Entahlah. Ayo aku antar ke sekolah'' Ucap Sasori-Nii

Aku memasuki mobil Nii-san. Terlihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal. Tapi siapa ya?. Aku berfikir keras sampai sampai pikiranku terhentikan karena mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

''Sakura-chan'' Panggil seseorang itu

''Sai-senpai?'' Ucapku terkejut

''Kenapa kau tidak di antar Sasuke?''Tanya Sasori

''Em...Sasuke-kun sedang..''Ucapku terpotong

'Ya tuhan, aku harus menjawab apa. ayolah kami-sama tolong aku untuk yang ketiga kalinya!' Batinku

''Yak...kita sudah sampai'' Teriak Sai

''Kalau begitu aku sekolah dulu bye Senpai,Nii-san''Ucapku

Ssesampainya di kelas aku tidak melihat siapapun,tanpa pikir panjang aku pun duduk di bangku ku yang sangat lama kemudian murid-murid pun mulai datang tapi aku tidak melihat Hinata dan Naruto

Bel telah berbunyi,ini lah tanda saatnya masuk ke kelas (gak usah di jelasin saat belajar karna bagi author itu sangat membosankan)

* * *

[Normal POV]

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Har-eer Uchiha Sakura kita. Seharian di tuntut untuk menerima pelajaran yang sangat membosankan serta membingungkan.

Sekarang ini Sakura sedang asik mengobrol dengan Sahabat Sehatinya. _Naruto dan Hinata._ Entahlah apa yang tiga serangkai omongkan ini. mungkin bukan gossip hanya mengomongkan orang. Dari raut muka Sakura, Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyumnya terus-menerus mengembang.

''Sakura, Bagaimana hidup barumu dengan Sasuke?''Tanya Hinata

Glek. Sakura menelan Ludahnya mendengar perkataan Hinata. Senyum yang dari tadi terus mengembang seketika sirna seketika.

''Ah, Sudah Sore! Aku pulang dulu! Byee!'' Seru Sakura,Menghindari pertanyaan Maut

.

.

.

.

''Sasuke-kun aku tidak suka si pinky tinggal enak-enakan disini''Ucap Ino manja

''Hn''Jawab Sasuke peduli tidak peduli

''Ayolah Sasuke-kun''Ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan Puppy Eye nya

''Tidak bisa Ino. Jika ketahuan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan aku tidak akan mendapatkan warisan''Ucap Sasuke

''Kenapa dia tidak di jadikan pembantu saja?'' Balas Ino

''Hn. Ide bagus''Ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah Stoicnya

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Terdengar suara mobil. Ino bergegas menuju pintu masuk. Matanya terbelak kaget melihat 'Selingkuhannya' kesini. tak lama kemudian turun seorang gadis bersurai Pink yang mencolok tetapi enak dilihat oleh mata.'Selingkuhannya' itu pun turun. Ino secepatnya berlari ke kamar untuk sembunyi. 'Kami-sama tolong aku'Batin Ino

.

.

.

.

''Sai-senpai mau masuk dulu gak?'' tanya Sakura

''Hm.. Tidak usah Sakura. Aku ada pasien''Jawab Sai

''Oke! aku masuk dulu ya senpai'' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki sakura terhenti mendengar panggilan dari Ino. Ya,Sakura tau apa yang akan di pertanyakan oleh Ino. Pasti tentang 'Sai'. dengan malasnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan gila yang ditanyakan Ino. 'Kau suka dengan Sai?' 'Sai tau aku tinggal disini?' 'Sai.. Sai'.'Sial,ini membuatku pusing' Batin Sakura.

[Sakura pov]

Setelah Ino meng-introgasiku, Aku langsung masuk menuju kamarku. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menenangkan fikiranku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku merasa Iphoneku bergetar. yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. dan tebak, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan? _Sai-senpai_.

_To: Sakura_

_Hei!_

_From: Sai-senpai_

_._

_To: Sai-senpai_

_Hai juga Senpai ^_^_

_From: Sakura_

_._

_To: Sakura_

_Bagaimana jika kita besok kita kita ke karnaval? kata orang orang tempatnya bagus dan banyak wahana yang menantang._

_From:Sai-senpai_

_._

_To: Sai-senpai_

_Boleh juga tuh! ajak Sasori-nii ya ^_^_

_From: Sakura_

Haah.. Senangnya! di ajak Sai-senpai ke karnaval. Akhirnya aku bisa ke sana lagi setelah 3 tahun tidak pernah kesana. Karnaval hanya ada setiap tahunnya, tepatnya pada musim gugur. kira-kira Sai-senpai akan mengajak Ino gak ya? semoga saja ... Tidak. mungkin kalo Sai-senpai mengajaknya, urusan di rumah ini akan bertambah rumit. semoga saja.. Semoga.

Kecapeaan sekolah,sms'an,main di Hp, membuatku lelah. Sebaiknya aku tidur terlebih dahulu. mumpung tidak ada gangguan disini.

'Oyasumi' Batinku dan bergegas tidur

* * *

**Owari! **

**maaf lama updatenya T_T niatnya hari kamis kemaren mau Update. tapi karena males,jadinnya gajadi#maafkanaku. dan juga gara gara fokus Try out jadinya .. ya gitu deh.**

**masih pendek juga ya? ntar di usahain di banyakin ^_^**

**Updatenya gaberaturan nih. Diusahain 1 minggu 1x :)**

**-MomoTsubake**

**Pontianak,22/2/2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna :3

Maaf ya, Author gasuka deh kayak di kata katain. biarpun gaada tulisan 'bego' tapi dari kalimat yang di sampein kayaknya Author itu bego banget ya? I dont care lah 3x3 kan udah dibilang DLDR.

Kalo Author sendiri, kelas 2 mah biasa aja di tinggal di gedung gede. tar juga bisa nanya orang. kan kelas 2 SD udah punya OTAK. :)))

* * *

Sasuke : 22 Tahun

Sakura & Naruto : 18 Tahun

Ino : 26 Tahun

Hinata : 16 Tahun

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

MomoTsubake mempersembahkan

.

.

.

.

Listen

Chapter 3

[Sakura pov]

Arghhh.. perut sialan. Aku harus terbangun dari Sleep Beauty ku hanya karena Kelaparan. Ku pandang Jam di kamarku. '02.00' HAH?! sumpah demi apapun. ini sudah tengah malam. Perasaan aku baru tidur sebentar. Mungkin karena aku terlalu kecapean? mungkin saja.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kami-sama, aku belum mengganti baju sekolahku. untung saja hari ini hari minggu. Ya, Hari ini. karena sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 12.00 lebih 2 jam. Aku segera mengganti bajuku menjadi Piyama Cherry-rose kesukaanku. Piyama pemberian terakhir dari Kaa-chan. Aku jadi merindukan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengurusi urusan perutku.

Satu demi satu anak tangga ku turuni. Ya, kamarku berada di lantai atas. tau kenapa alasannya? semuanya pasti tau. Nona Yamanaka. Sesampai di dapur aku langsung membuka kulkas. hanya ada telur? Aku jadi teringat. Sup telur yang sering di buatkan Kaa-chan. Aha! aku akan mencoba membuatnya. siapa tau rasanya lebih enak dari pada buatan kaa-chan.

'Telur,bawang,garam,gula,sayuran' batinku

semuanya sudah ku campurkan. Tinggal menunggu matang saja. Mungkin sekitar 5 menitan lagi.

''Tadaaaaa.. Sup telur buatan Chef Saku telah jadi''

Aku memasukannya di dalam mangkuk pink bergambar bunga Sakura. Hah? bunga Sakura. aku baru mengetahuinya. hm.. entahlah.

''Itadakimasu'' Ucapku

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, aku pun langsung Sikat gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki Dan langsung bergegas tidur kembali. Rasanya susah sekali mata ini untuk di ajak kompromi padahal waktu masih tengah malam sebaiknya aku memejamkan mataku mungkin aku akan tertidur.

_[Normal pov]_

Sakura pun memejamkan matanya tak lama kemudian Sakura tertidur dengan pulasnya. Burung telah berkicau dengan merdu waktu telah menunjukan pukul 06.30 saatnya seseorang harus bangun dari tidurnya tak terkecuali SAKURA.

" Sakura..." Teriak seseorang dari bawah

"..." Hening

"Sakura...cepat bangun buatkan aku sarapan lalu kerjakan semua pekerjan rumah..." Teriak orang itu (lagi) dari bawah

"..." (Masih) hening

BUK...

Pintu kamar gadis berambut bubblegum itu terbuka dengan keras serta memunculkan sesosok wanita itu yang ternyata Ino Yamanaka segera masuk dan menarik selimut Sakura hingga lepas, sedangkan Sakura menarik kembali hingga terjadilah tarik-menarik selimut antara Ino dan Sakura. Di saat sedang meriahnya suara pria yang sangat familiar tengah mengetuk pintu

seorang sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. apa tujuannya? Melihat keadaan sakura saat ini. Pria itu pun masuk dan melihat-lihat kediaman megah Uchiha bungsu itu

'Di mana kamar Sakura?' batin pria itu

setelah berkeliling ahirnya orang itu menemukan kamar yang bertuliskan

Sakura

Tou-chan & Kaa-chan

'Ini pasti kamar Hime' batin pria itu

Tok...tok...tok...

"Sakura-chan" Ucap pria itu berteriak

Saat itu pula acara tarik-menarik itu terhenti secara tiba-tiba, wajah Ino pun menjadi pucat pasih sedangkan Sakura malah kembali tidur

"Sakura nii-chan masuk ya'' Ucap orang itu setengah berteriak

Kriet...

Orang itu pun membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan terlihat lah seseorang yang tengah berpacaran dengan sebuah sebuah selimut. Pria berwajah Baby Face itu pun mecoba membangunkan Sakura dengan berbagai cara tapi nihil itu sia-sia sepertinya si bungsu Haruno ini memiliki masalah bangun tidur, akhirnya orang itu menarik selimut Sakura dan akhirnya menjadi ..

Bugh...

Orang itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan bokong menyentuh lantai dan kepala terbentur lemari. Setelah menyadari telah menendang Seseorang, Sakura merasa tidak enak. seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati kecilnya. Dan,Baru ia sadari, suara yang tadi memanggilnya adalah suara Pria. Suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya.

''Argh! SA-KU-RA-CHANNNN'' Teriak Pria Baby face itu

Dengan perasaan terpaksa, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya untuk melihat seseorang yang berhasil di tendang Sakura. Tepatnya tendangan pertama Sakura di Minggu ini.

''Nii-chan?'' Ucap Sakura kaget

''Puas kau menendangku?''Tanya Sasori cemberut

''Hehehe.. Jangan cemberut Nii-chan nanti tamba jelek''Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

''Bukannya membantu Nii-chan malah menertawaiku!''Seru Sasori kembali

''Iya,Iya ku bantu'' Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan Tangannya

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasori telah menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura tadi yang menyebabkan Pinggang Sasori seperti Mati rasa.

_[Sasori Pov]_

Argh, sial. Ini tendangan Sakura ke 5x kalinya yang membuat pinggangku mati rasa. Ya,karena apa kalian pasti tau .. karena membangunkannya. Sepertinya untuk kali ini,aku akan membalasnya agar dia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan 5x berturut-turut. Tunggu pembalasanku Imouto.

Kulihat tangannya sudah mulai menuju ke arahku. Saatnya untuk membalaskan dendam. 1..2..3 sesegera mungkin ku tarik tangannya dengan kencang. dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Dia terjatuh tidak elitnya.

''AAAAAAAA! Nii-chan jahat! kok malah buat aku jatuh sih!'' Seru Sakura

''Buahahahahah! akhirnya! dendam Nii-chan selama ini terbalaskan!''Seruku sambil tertawa terbahak bahak

''Aw!'' Rintihku

Mengapa aku berteriak? itu pasti pertanyaan yang ada di benat kalian. Kalian tau? Pipiku menjadi korban keganasan cubitan Sakura. Ah! rasanya sangat perih,panas,sakit bergabung menjadi satu. Untung saja dia Adikku. Jika dia adalah Kiba atau Choji akan ku buat masuk rumah sakit dia!

''Aa Nii-chan! sakit tau! huh rasakan ini!'' Ucap Sakura sambil kembali mencubit pipiku

Hahaha.. Mukanya sangat imut. rasanya ingin dan langsung ku makan pipi gembulnya. apa lagi sekarang sedang merah karena sakit karena ku cubit dan marah. Hahaha ... Poor Imouto.

.

.

.

_[Sakura Pov]_

Hahaha mungkin ini akan menjadi Best Day ku dari Sebulan yang lalu. Nii-chan selalu datang di waktu yang tepat. Ngomong-ngomong Ino kemana ya? apa tadi dia sudah keluar? perasaanku aku tak ada mendengar pintu di tutup dari luar. hm.. mungkin saja dia telah keluar. semoga ..

Ku pandang jam,sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 ku fikir sudah jam 08.00 nyatanya baru jam segitu. Perasaan Sasori-Nii selalu bangun jam 07.30. tapi kok tumben dia bisa datang kesini pagi pagi sekali. Hahh.. mungkin dia menyetel alarm. Daripada aku berdiam diri seperti ini. mendingan aku Mandi saja.

.

.

''Hah...Kenyang!''Seruku

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

Setelah mandi tadi,aku langsung memakai baju yang sudah ku siapkan dari tadi malam. kenapa dari tadi malam? ya.. karena aku tak bisa tidur. Jadinya aku menyiapkan baju saja untuk besok. Cukup menggunakan Dress selutut bermotif bunga sakura di tengahnya menurutku cukup untuk melindungi tubuhku di hari Minggu. Setelah selesai,aku pun turun ke bawah. Aku mencium bau yang sering ku cium. Ah! Pizza! dan kalian tau siapa yang membuat Pizza tersebut? Sasori-nii! aku baru tau selama ini Pizza favoritku adalah buatan Sasori-nii,Sepertinya aku harus belajar bersama.

''Ohayu!''Seruku

''Hah.. kau telat Sakura''Jawab Sasori-nii

''Hehehe. Ternyata Pizza Favoritku selama ini adalah buatan Sasori-nii ya? ah! ajarkan aku dong Nii-chan''Ucapku

''Ya''Jawabnya singkat

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, Kami pun makan bersama-sama. Seperti adat clan Haruno,Di saat makan kita tak boleh berbicara atau bisa dibilang sambil mengobrol. Karena itu semua di anggap tidak sopan.

**_[End of Flashback]_**

''Kau disini hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke?'' Tanya Nii-chan

''Tidak,kami bertiga,bersama Ino''Ucapku tampa sadar

''Ino?''Tanya Sasori-nii

''Eh.. Ano... tidak bukan siapa siapa''Ucapku

_[Sasori Pov]_

Perutku telah terisi. Akhirnya! kerinduanku makan bersama Sakura bisa terobati hari ini. Ya,Sudah sekitar 1 bulan aku tak pernah Bertemu apalagi Makan bersama Sakura. dan itu karena aku di sibukkan dokumen dokumen. Benar kata Tou-chan menjadi direktur di Haruno Corp memang sangat menyulitkan.

Aku pun mengobrol dengan sakura. tetapi saat aku menanyakan dia 'kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke' dia menjawab tidak tetapi ber-3 ia mengatakan Ino? Ino siapa ? Ino Yamanaka pacar Sai? dan setelah aku menanyakan kembali siapa Ino dia hanya terdiam raut mukanya berubah dalam seketika.

'Sepertinya ada yang Sakura sembunyikan' Batinku

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Konichiwaaa !**

**Gommen lama updatenya XD kemaren TO dan kemaren hari kamis temen author (Tsubake) dateng kerumah tapi kita malah main :v ya .. jadinya ya gitu deh XD kalo ada alur aneh itu buatan Tsubake -_- soalnya Author (Momo) Gabaca ulang lagi males heheheh.**

**Maaf tadi yang sempet baca XD aku delet lagi -_- paragrafnya ada yang ancur ,_, jadinya aku edit sedikit :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**nHallo Minna!**

**Maaf ya, lama banget ga update ._. Tapi author janji deh chapter ini bakalan 2-5k words XD. mumpung lagi semangat (?).**

**Mungkin untuk beberapa minggu bakalan hiatus (?) kalo ada waktu luang aja bakalan update. sebenernya sih mo update kemaren kemaren tapi pas mo idupin komputer langsung hujan deras alhasil jadi banjir h3h3h3h.**

* * *

**Sasuke : 22 Tahun**

**Sakura & Naruto : 18 Tahun**

**Ino : 26 Tahun**

**Hinata : 16 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MomoTsubake mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listen**

_Di Chapter sebelumnya.._

_''Kau disini hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke?'' Tanya Nii-chan_

_''Tidak,kami bertiga,bersama Ino''Ucapku tampa sadar_

_''Ino?''Tanya Sasori-nii_

_''Eh.. Ano... tidak bukan siapa siapa''Ucapku_

_[Sasori Pov]_

_Perutku telah terisi. Akhirnya! kerinduanku makan bersama Sakura bisa terobati hari ini. Ya,Sudah sekitar 1 bulan aku tak pernah Bertemu apalagi Makan bersama Sakura. dan itu karena aku di sibukkan dokumen dokumen. Benar kata Tou-chan menjadi direktur di Haruno Corp memang sangat menyulitkan._

_Aku pun mengobrol dengan sakura. tetapi saat aku menanyakan dia 'kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke' dia menjawab tidak tetapi ber-3 ia mengatakan Ino? Ino siapa ? Ino Yamanaka pacar Sai? dan setelah aku menanyakan kembali siapa Ino dia hanya terdiam raut mukanya berubah dalam seketika._

_'Sepertinya ada yang Sakura sembunyikan' Batinku_

**LISTEN CHAPTER 4**

[Normal Pov]

Setelah kedua orang bermarga Haruno-err tepatnya satu orang bermarga Haruno dan satu orang bermarga Uchiha. Mereka pun kembali ke atas menuju kamar Sakura. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan? Bermain PS.

Ternyata kedatangan Sasori tidak sendiri. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu membawa PS 4 yang sebenarnya belum keluar dari edaran pasaran. Ya,apapun bisa di dapatkan jika memiliki nama dengan Marga Haruno,Uchiha,Namikaze,Hyuga.

"Nii-chan,sepertinya kalau main PS saja dan tidak ada cemilan rasanya kurang seru! Sakura kebawah dulu ya ambil cemilan. Nii-chan pasang aja dulu kabel-kabelnya" Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ya" Jawab Sasori sekenanya

Sakura pun turun melewati anak tangga. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju kepada Ino. '_Ino kemana ya? Perasaan dari tadi aku tak melihatnya? Apa dia pergi? Tapi kalo dia pergi dia pasti ketemu Nii-chan dong kan waktu dia datang ke kamarku dan waktu Nii-chan kekamarku cuma sekitar 15 menit'_ Batin Sakura

Karena ketidak fokusan Sakura dalam berjalan di anak tangga. Dia terpaksa mencium lantai karena terjatuh kesandung tepatnya Terpeleset tangga di bawahnya. Secepat mungkin ia bangkit. Jika di lihat karena menurut Sakura terjatuh dan terlihat oleh orang itu adalah hal yang sangat sangat memalukan. *emangAuthorgakmalukalojatohdiliatorang?*

[Sasori Pov]

Ternyata kamar Hime rapi juga. Seketika pandanganku menuju lemari baju hime. Perlahan aku membukannya tapi entah kenapa tanganku malah menutup kembali pintu lemari itu. Karena tak terkunci,aku kunci saja lemarinya. Nanti kalo ada sesuatu yang ilangkan susah.

_**"Bruk"**_

"Suara apa itu?"ucapku

Setelah telingaku mendengar suara seperti benda besar terjatuh,aku berjalan menuju tangga. Ya,karena suara itu berada dekat dengan tangga. Dan ternyata... My cherry Hime tersungkur dengan elegant. Terasa perut ini menggelitik. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Karena apa? Karena jika aku menertawainya. Wajah baby face yang ku banggakan ini akan rusak

"empfft.." Kami-sama bantu aku agar tidak mengeluarkan tawa

Dalam seketika aku melihat Hime bangkit dan langsung menengok kiri-kanan-atas-bawah ya aku tau itu kenapa. Pasti karena tidak ingin di ketawai olehku.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA"lega rasanya hati ini bisa tertawa sekencang mungkin.

"Saso-nii! Jangan menertawaiku!" serunya

"1-2 Hahahah" ucapku sembari lanjut tertawa.

[Normal pov]

Hari yang cerah untuk Sakura dan Sasori. Hari yang diisi penuh tawa dan senyuman yang sesekali salah satunya terlihat murung. Tapi itu semua bisa berubah dalam sekejap. Untuk sakura,ini merupakan hari yang sangat sangat di rindukannya. Sudah lama ia tak bermain,bercanda,tertawa bersama Nii-channya yang paling di sayanginya.

"Halo Sasuke-kun" ucap sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Hn"Jawab seseorang itu,Sasuke

Mendengar ucapan adik bubble gumnya. Dengan tidak relanya ia meninggalkan Iphone yang sejak tadi ia memainkan bersama adik bubble gumnya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan wajah adik iparnya yang terlihat sedikat suram.

"Ino mana?" tanya Sasuke

"Ino?"ulang Sasori

"ntahlah. Aku dari tadi pagi tidak melihatnya" ucap Sakura

"Ino siapa?! Yamanaka Ino?"Sambung Sasori karena merasa di acuhkan

"eh Nii-chan, Sasuke-kun aku mandi dulu ya. Jaa" Ucap sakura langsung berlari ke lantai atas kembali ke kamarnya

[Sakura Pov]

Kami-sama semoga saja tak terjadi apa apa di bawah. Karena percakapan menakutkan tadi,aku langsung meninggakkan mereka. Aku takut. Sangat takut jika rahasia semua ini terbongkar. Sasori-nii akan marah. Dan Uchiha corp akan terancam hancur. Kenapa? Karena pemegang tertinggi sahan Uchiha corp adalah Haruno corp yang di pimpin oleh nii-chan. Dan kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kedua, tak hanya Sasori. Sai-senpai pasti akan sangat kecewa dengan Ino. Biarpun Ino sering membuatku marah,menangis,jengkel Aku masih punya hati nurani. Biarpun itu musuhku sendiri emmm tapi aku anggap semua itu teman. Menurutku biarkan saja ia menganggapku apa.

'Sebaiknya aku mandi saja dulu. Lagian matahari 1 jam lagi terbenam dan aku karnaval dengan Sasori-nii dan Sai-senpai.' batinku

[Normal Pov]

Sakura pun berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Ia mulai membuka kunci lemari itu dan langsung menarik gagang pintu lemari.

"AAAAAAAAA"teriak Sakura

Sasori yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berlari menuju kamar Sakura untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang meringsut

Seketika melihat Sasori, Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasori. Tanpa berkata apapun ia menangis sesenggukan di bahu Sasori. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari. Sasori pun mengikuti arah jari Sakura. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat Yamanaka Ino dengan muka pucat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya sedang pingsan. Mungkin...

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" teriak Sasori

"Hn,ap- INO!"seru Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu Sakura

"SAKURA AKU TUNGGU PENJELASANMU!" Seru Sasuke sambil menggendong Ino ala bridal Style

Sasuke terlihat mondar mandir di luar ruangan yang tertera suatu tulisan di pintunya. "UGD" di hatinya dia merutuki Sakura atas tindakannya yang hampir membuat orang yang di sayanginya mati. Dari kejauhan terlihat kedua orang pemuda dan gadis yang tergesah gesah. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat dengan genangan air di Matanya. Air matanya yang sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Dan akhirnya air mata itu pun jatuh.

"SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA INO?"Seru Sasuke

"a..ku ti...ti..dak ttau apa appa"ucap Sakura sambil menangis

_***PLAK***_

Dan tangan Sasuke tercetak jelas di pipi Sakura yang berwarnah merah karena kesakitan. Sasori dengan muka memerah karena marah melihat kejadian tadi mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tepat pada detik ini, tendangan yang cukup keras terkena di perut Sasuke yang membuatnya meringis. Dalam detik itu juga Sakura merosot dan pingsan. Dengan sigap Sasori membopong adiknya dan memanggil perawat untu membantu Sakura.

**[Sakura Pov]**

Arghh kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dan ada cahaya yang menyilaukan pandanganku. Padanganku mulai membaik. Badanku terasa begitu lemas. Aku merasa tanganku sedang di genggam. Dari pandanganku ini, aku seperti mengenalnya. Rambut hitam mencuat seperti err-patat ayam. Aku sangat membenci orang ini. Sangat!

**[Normal Pov]**

"Pergi kau! pergi! Menjauh dariku!"Seru Sakura

"Sakura?"orang itu mulai sadar.

"Pergi kau! Aku sangat membencimu " seru Sakura kembali

"Sakura sadarlah!" ucap orang itu

"Pergi kau! Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku. SA-SU-KE"Seru Sakura sambil mengejakan di ujungnya

"Sasuke? Aku Sasori,Sakura nii-chanmu" ucap Sasori

Tanpa di sadari, Seseorang di balik pintu sedang tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Rencananya akan berhasil dan Sakura pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa ia sangat bahagia.

* * *

**[Ino Pov]**

Dimana aku sekarang? rasanya empuk sekali. Apakah di Lemari? tetapi lemari tak mungkin se-empuk ini. Apa di kasur? ah entahlah. Aroma obat-obatan memenuhi indra penciumanku. Perlahan akupun mulai membuka mataku. Samar-samar aku melihar wajah seseorang yang aku kenali.

''Sa..suke-kun?''Ucapku terbata bata

''Ino kau sudah sadar? aku sangat mengkhawatirkamu!"Ucap Sasuke

Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke

''Hiks.. Hiks aku takut aku takut.. aku tadi di kuncikan di lemari oleh Sakura hiks..''Ucapku

'Hahahah.. liat kau Sakura sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi karena kau sudah bermacam-macam denganku'Batinku

''Tenang Ino.. tenangnlah. Sakura akan menjadi urusanku''Jawab Sasuke

Hahahaa aku sangat bahagia. Sangat. Melihat orang yang ku benci akan mendapatkan sesuatu masalah yang berasal dari orang yang mungkin ia cintai. Lihatlah Haruno Sakura,Siapa yang akan menang nanti.

**[Normal Pov]**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang menangis sesunggukan sambil memegang Pipinya yang masih terasa perih. Ia tau bahwa seorang lelaki alias Suaminya tidak menyukai kehadirannya yang seperti Hama. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tau jika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

''Hime, Aku sudah mengurus biayamu disini. Dokter menyuruh untuk di rawat inap selama satu malam. jadinya, aku sudah mengirim surat ke sekolahmu. Setelah kau pulang dari sini aku akan membawamu ke aparmentku. aku tak akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke rumah UCHIHA itu sebelum dia minta maaf di depanku''Ucap Sasori Penuh penekanan

''Yya''Jawab Sakura

''Sekarang Istirahatlah. oh iya aku ada sesuatu untukmu'' Ucap Sasori kembali

''Apa?''Jawab Sakura

''Tadaaa''Ucap Sasori sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya dari tadi di belakang Punggungnya. Teddy Bear.

"Benarkah ini untukku nii-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar

"Yeah for you baby!" Ucap Sasori

"Arigatou Nii-chan!" Ucap Sakura langsung mencium pipi Sasori

"dan Oyasumii" Lanjut Sakura

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk Sakura, Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih Fitt dan segar. Terasa penatnya selama ini hilang bagaikan hembusan angin pagi. Udara yang sejuk menemani Sakura memulai lembaran baru. dia telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan Sasuke yang mungkin nanti berstatus 'Mantan Suami dari Sakura Haruno'. Ya, dari keputusan Sasori,Sakura akan di pastikan untuk bercerai dalam waktu 1-3 bulan. Rasanya sulit untuk Sakura menerima semuanya. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sakit hati yang di perbuat Sasuke ke Sakura lebih besar menandingi semuanya.

Helaan Nafas Sakura berhembus. Setelah Sasori masuk ke ruangan Sakura, Sekarang sakura sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang. Tadi Sasori hanya masuk untuk mengabari bahwa Sakura harus bersiap siap untuk pulang kerumah karena telah di izinkan oleh Dokter kepercayaan Sasori. Dokter yang selalu menangani Keluarga Haruno jika sedang sakit.

"Ayo Sakura! kau harus semangat. Tegarkan dirimu dalam menghadapi masalah yang sebentar lagi akan selesai ini Sakura!" Seru Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**[SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN]**

Setelah satu tahun bergulir, Sakura mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke. Tapi ada suatu masalah yang kembali di hadapinya. Masalah yang menyangkut statusnya sekarang. Ternyata yang ia perkirakan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi Mantan Suaminya Salah. Ada perjanjian yang membuatnya akan terikat bersama Sasuke. perjanjian yang berisikan

_" Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan berpisah dalam kurun waktu sedikit dikitnya 5 tahun. Jika salah satu melanggarnya, perusahaan atau warisan yang melanggar akan jatuh ke tangan pihak yang tidak melanggar. dan Ijazah pendidikan akan di sita seumur hidup. _

_dengan para persetujuang yang bersangkutan_

_Sakura Uchiha & Sasuke uchiha "_

[Sakura Pov]

Sudah 5 bulan aku tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Aku bosan! Sangat bosan. Dari kecil aku paling suka dengan belajar. terlebih dengan membaca. mungkin 1 ruangan sebesar kamarku ini tidak cukup untuk menampung buku-bukuku. Tentang nilaiku, Itu sangat memuaskan. Aku mendapat juara Satu dengan nilai tertinggi.

Rasanya aku sangat ingin untuk masuk ke Universitas impuanku. Oxford Universty. Universitas terbaik ke 3 di dunia. Hanya berprestasi yang dapat masuk di situ. Sebenarnya aku sudah di daftarkan disitu oleh Sasori-nii. tapi entah mengapa aku tak yakin bisa masuk di situ. Hhhh... mungkin itu semua akan menjadi salah satu daftar keinginan yang tak bisa ku capai.

Tok... tok... tok...

kudengar ketukan. Sesegera mungkinpun aku pun membukakkan pintu

"Sasori-nii ad-"ucapku terpotong karna orang tepatnya Sasori-nii langsung memelukku sambil berjingkrak jingkrak #alaydetect

"Sakura kau lolos ke oxford!" Seru Sasori-nii

"-a apa" sambungku dan akhirnya

"WAAAAAAA HOREEEEEE AKHIRNYAAA MIMPIKU TERCAPAIIII KAMI-SAMA TERIMAKASIH. OH GOD I CAN'T SAY SOMETHING!" Seruku sambil Lompat lonpat.

"Oke, Sekarang kau kerumah Sasuke untuk mengecek apakah ijazah Junior High School mu ketinggalan di situ. soalnya aku telah mencari kemana mana." Ucap Sasori-nii

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku

"berjaga-jaga jika kau memerlukan itu. Karena kau harus mempersiapkan diri." Jawabnya

"Aku akan pergi kapan? sama siapa?" Tanyaku bertubi tubi

"Minggu depan, Sendirian karena Nii-chan sedang sibuk"

"hmm, Tak apalah oke sekarang aku akan ke rumah Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**[Normal Pov]**

Sakura mengendarai mobil Ferrari putih. Mobil yang didapat sakura Hadiah ulang tahun ke 19. Sebenarnya bukan , Sakura sendirilah yang memintanya. Setelah memasuki gerbang Uchiha Mansion,Sakura turun dari mobilnya dan bersenandung ria berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali,dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Sakura mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sakura menyusuri tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua tepatnya ke kemar Sasuke. kenapa? karna semua berkas dokumen sakura berada di sana.

"hmmm dimana dokumen tentang Junior High School ku"Ucap Sakura sambil mengobrak abrik semua dokumen tanpa menyadari onxy tajam memandanginya

"Sedang apa kau disini!" Seru pemuda Onxy ketus

"mencari Ijazahku" Jawab Sakura sekenanya

''Hn''

**[Sakura Pov]**

Hhh.. aku bertemu dengannya. Tetapi kayaknya ia agak berbeda, Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Rambut bermodelkan pantat ayamnya terlihat tidak rapi. Dan bau yang ku cium dengan indra penciumanku sepertinya ia habisa mabuk-mabukan karena bau alkohol yang keluar dari badannya karena ia berjalan mendekatiku. HAH MENDEKATIKU?!

''Mau apa kau?!'' Seruku

Tak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya seringai tajam yang terukir di bibirnya. Aku merasa tidak enak.

''Mau Apa kau?!''Ulangku dengan nada tajam

''Sakura bukankah kau istriku?''Ucapnya datar dan semakin mendekatiku

''...'' Tidak ada balasan yang terucap dari bibirku.

Dan tiba tiba sesuatu yang besar ku alami malam ini. Aku bukanlah seorang err-gadis tetapi wanita seutuhnya karena itu semua di renggut paksa oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Pagi yang terburuk untukku. Aku bukanlah Haruno Sakura seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Tapi,aku telah menjadi Wanita seutuhnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh inci tubuhku. Dia melakukan itu karena mabuk. Apakah itu pelampiasan? atau apa? aku baru teringat ketika Nii-chan mengatakan bahwa Ino ketahuan berselingkuh dengan Sai. Mungkin Sasuke stress. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pelampiasannya? kenapa harus aku Sasuke!

''Hiks...Hiks..''Dan akhirnya tangisanku pecah

Dia juga belum bangun. Seseorang yang sangat KUBENCI untuk selamanya. Aku benci dia sangat sangat membencinya. Seseorang yang hanya menganggapku pelampiasan. Hiks.. Hiks.. bagaimana jika aku .. Hamil? Kami-sama aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku. Komohon.. jangan sampai itu semua terjadi

''Eng'' Lenguhan seseorang ..

''S..ss..sakura?''Ucap seseorang itu

*PLAK*

Dan suatu tangan kecil tercetak jelas berwarna merah di pipinya. Tepatnya itu tangaku. Kau tau Sasuke itu semua tidak sesakit apa yang ku rasakan.

''KAU JAHAT SASUKE!'' Seruku dan langsung keluar dari kamar bak Neraka itu.

#############TO BE CONTINUE #####################

* * *

**Segini dulu ya?**

**Niatnya mau 3/4k tapi jadinya cuma 2.5k males sih ?!**

**Btw author bakalan hiatus sampai juni mungkin (?) Fokus belajarrr dan juga pengen nyiapin biar lebih WOOW lagi gitu. Mungkin kalo ada kesempatan bisa ngetik ;) **

**Reviewnya di tunggu ya ^_^ No flame please. paling gabisa sama flame soalnya itu nurunin semangat banget. Dan maaf kalo banyak Typo maklum ga di cek ulang. Arigatou!**

**-MomoTsubake**

**18.4.2014**


End file.
